The present invention is generally directed to an expandable stent-graft made from a stent covered with expanded polytetrafluoroethylene.
The use of covered expandable stent-grafts for bodily lumen repair is known in the art. Covered expandable stent- grafts may be implanted in a radially compressed state, generally using a catheter, into blood vessels, urinary tracts, biliary tracts, esophageal, femoralpopliteac, venous, iliac, arterial-venus, venus cava, tracheo bronchial, abdominal aorta, thoracic aorta, coronary arteries, carotid arteries, colonic, fallopian, eustachian, ureter, urethra, prostrate or virtually any duct, gorge, or body chamber in a body.
The expandable stent-graft is generally positioned and released from a delivery catheter at a damaged area as desired. Expandable stent-grafts provide outward pressure and support for the body lumen walls, thus creating improved passageways. The addition of a covering on an expandable stent acts to reduce cell growth or occlusions in the interior of the lumen.
Coverings and covered expandable stents that are known in the art are disclosed in the following documents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,953,566 to Gore; 4,655,771 to Wallsten; 5,061,275 to Wallsten et al; 5,112,900 to Buddenhagen et al; 5,123,917 to Lee; 5,282,823 to Schwartz et al; 5,282,824 to Gianturco, 4,850,999 to Planck, European Patent Application No. 0 621 015 A1 to Lukic, European Patent Application No. 0 551 179 A1 to Palmaz; DE 3918736-A1 to Vallbracht; Patent Cooperation Treaty Application WO 95/05131 to Gore; Patent Cooperation Treaty Application WO 95/05132 to Gore; Patent Cooperation Treaty Application WO 95/05555 to Gore; Patent Cooperation Treaty Application WO 87/04935 to Fischell. (All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.)
It is an object of the present invention to provide an expandable stent-graft which is covered, at least in part, with expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE).
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art through familiarization with the specification and claims herein.